Never Imagined
by sugar high1
Summary: new characters (mine). Damaris Grey needs to find out if her parents are on the dark side and she needs Draco Malfoy's help to find out. Original twist plotline.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the world of Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does. This story isn't for profit, but merely for creative writing purposes. I may not own Harry Potter, but I do own my plot and story line. It is strictly mine. Don't steal. Anyway, I appreciate nice reviews ^_^. Thank you for reading. (Sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes.)  
  
"Damaris! Are you ready? I swear to God, you're going to miss the train! Come on, the fireplace is waiting!" Shouted Edna Grey, or as I called her, my mother. Yeah, that's what it's like when you're the older sibling and your mother and father are always busy. I knew not to waste anymore time, I didn't want to upset my mother any further. I groaned inwardly, took a huge breath in as I looked down from the top of the staircase, and exhaled as I ran down the steps. I headed for the living room where I found my mother waiting impatiently, pacing back and forth.  
  
"Okay, mum. I'm ready. Let's go!" I said anxious not to be late.  
  
"Finally!" shouted mother, exasperated.  
  
My mother threw in some floo powder, and said "Kings Cross Station", and stepped into the emerald flamed fireplace. I followed suit and found myself being pushed by my mother through the barrier of platform 9 ¾ . I heaved my luggage onto the train. Sheesh, won't my mother ever be one of those homely mothers who actually care about me. I scanned through the crowd trying to find my best friend, Terrence.  
  
Terrence is starting 5th year with me. He's a shy dorky kind of guy. But he is pretty cute in my opinion. With fair brownish-blonde hair and brown eyes. He is a little shorter that me. He is in Hufflepuff House, I think he had a good shot at prefect. Nah, I don't have feelings for him, it's one of those brother-sister relationship that we have.  
  
I looked into numerous compartments looking for him. Ugh, where is he? Hmm.if I wanted peace and quiet to work on a new script, where would I be? Then the thought hit me. The back of the train. I hurriedly walked towards the last few compartments of the train and sure enough sat Terrence. He was sitting with a roll of parchment laid out and he was chewing on his quill. And whenever Terrence chews on his quill, you can be sure that he's thinking up some brilliant story. He is so smart that way. However, most people thought chewing on quills was a horrid habit.  
  
"Hey, Terrence!" I said grinning madly and walking into the compartment. I was really glad to see him, going all summer with your baby sister doing absolutely nothing does that to you.  
  
"Hello Damaris, how was you summer?" greeted Terrence as he looked up from his parchment and took the quill out of his mouth.  
  
"Not so great. I tried to work on a new amulet spell. But annoying sister needed attention." I stated.  
  
"Oh." was all Terrence said. I guess he got my drift. I didn't like talking about my family, especially my parents. They were all into magic business. It is strictly top secret and I'm not quite sure exactly what my parents do for a living. I started suspecting they were into the dark arts and the like. I pretended like I had no suspicions about them, or their work. I played along, acting as dumb as I could about that, as if I were completely oblivious of what they were doing.  
  
"But check this out," I said as a rummaged through my luggage for my masterpiece. I held out a necklace. "It's supposed to repel harmful spells. It's like a patronus, sort of."  
  
"Cool, can I see it?" asked Terrence who seemed very interested.  
  
"Sure," I said as I handed the necklace over to him. "It's a simple silver chain, the trick is the moonstone. It took forever, just to charm it the exact right way."  
  
I was so proud of this necklace. It had taken about a year to finish. The reason for making this necklace was to protect myself from my parents. I don't trust them. It's as simple as that. I'm in Ravenclaw House and I often talked to the members of the Slytherin House. I needed information on my parents. People could call me paranoid for wondering so much about them. I needed to know, to have my mind at rest.  
  
"Here," Terrence said as he handed the necklace back to me.  
  
"Thanks." I mumbled and put the necklace back into my bag. "So, how's the script coming?"  
  
"Not so good, I've hit a writers block." He sighed. He held up the parchment and handed it to me. " I can't decide what should happen next."  
  
Once there lived a king and his three sons. The king was full of deceit and hatred. People suspected him of killing his wife, although he was never charged.  
  
There was a myth about the golden key that came from the heavens. Many dark guardians protected the key. The key was said to bring power of the underworld unto the earth and thus the new owner would receive immortality and absolute power. The king wanted it for himself. The legends said that the key lay beyond the palace terrace and beneath the waters of the ancient shrines.  
  
The king pushed his son into the waters and.  
  
"That's all I could come up with," Said Terrence, "Anyway, we should be at Hogwarts soon. I can't wait for the feast. I'm starving."  
  
"Don't worry, your story is fine. I'm sure you'll be able to come up with something soon." I assured him. "Hey, Terrence? Do you mind if I go ask the Slytherins.about well you know?" My parents.  
  
"Yeah, go right ahead, I'm going to go to the library." He said.  
  
"Okay, I'll talk to you later then." I said. A few minutes later, the Hogwarts Express came to a halt. We had reached Hogwarts. Terrence and I stood behind the crowd of other students who were all eager to get off the train. Finally, we got off and walked towards the castle main door. The sorting for the first years would be happening in a few moments. I entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Ravenclaw table, beside a 6th year girl, named Cho Chang. The sorting began but I didn't pay attention. I was thinking up my plan. After the feast, I needed to talk to a Slytherin. I needed to ask someone who might actually know if my parents were involved in the dark arts. But the question was who? I scanned the Slytherin table, but saw no one remotely familiar. Before I knew it, the sorting had ended. At the end of my table, I could see a few new first years squealing with exitement of being placed into this house. I assumed the other houses were experiencing something somewhat the same with their own respected first years.  
  
Just then, Headmaster Dumbledore, began his speech. "Welcome everyone, to another exciting year! First years, you are now being told to stay away from the Forbidden Forest. There are some nasty creatures and the likes there. Hence the Forbidden in 'Forbidden Forest'. All, other students are also reminded to stay away from the forest. On a happier note, I'd like to announce our Head Boy and Head Girl. Harold Dermifrie and Ivory Galloway." At that there was an applause from the audience. "I'd also like to introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Delacour." Another applause from the crowd, broke forth. "Now, on with the feast!"  
  
I barely noticed, the other students activities during the feast. I was either eating or planning. Then, a name popped into my head. Dark Arts? Draco Malfoy.  
  
Please review. No flames please. I'll continue, if anyone's interested. It should eventually become a Drama/Romance/Mystery fic. 


End file.
